Carillion Della Disperazione: Prisoner, Paper Plan
by WindmillQuill
Summary: "You are always so foolish." Tsuna releases Mukuro, only to take his place in Vindice. Their only contact was a single paper plane. Not a crossover, but it is based on the Vocaloid songs "Prisoner" and "Paper Plane".
1. Chapter 1

HI!

Sorry, on a sugar high.

I'm noticing other Vocaloid KHR songfics popping up recently.

Not that I'm complaining!

This is the first time I'm writing 6927, or any TsunaXMale romantic pairing, for that matter.

Another thing I realised was that me and my brother, our names are "-Ren" and "-Rin". Ren is how Len is pronounced in Japanese. We can't have L's, now can we? And Rin is obvious. And he's bringing me to the Miku Live Party. Isn't that self-sacrificing of him? He doesn't like anime.

These two songs are my favourite, so I'm making a PV on them. KHR version, of course. The story will be the same as the fic below.

Here's the poster for the PV:

browse(dot)deviantart(dot)com/?qh=§ion=&q=6927+Vocaloid#/d4fhsmx

And that's about it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tenth boss of the Vongola. Your crimes include fabrication, false imprisonment and breaking a dangerous convict out of Vindice Penitentiary. Do you accept this sentence, under your term to let Rokudo Mukuro free?"<p>

_jiyu o uba ware_

_hakugai o u keru_

_kitana i boku to kimi to ja_

_saga aru saga aru_

_i had all my freedom taken away from me_

_living my days in persecution_

_the only thing between you and me_

_is the difference, the difference._

"Tsuna! Are you crazy?" Reborn yelled.

"I accept." Tsuna told the Vindice guards with a smile.

"Then, on account of your minor crimes as well as the major one of breaking Rokudo Mukuro free, you shall be persecuted in Vindice."

"Tsuna!" "Juudaime, don't do this!" "BOSS!" "Tsunayoshi!" "Vongola!"

They all yelled as iron restraints cuffed around his arms.

A gunshot was heard and the Vindice turned around.

"He's Vongola's boss. You can't take him away." Reborn said darkly, a tint of murderous intent gleaming sharply in his eyes.

I was supposed to be living my days in persecution, Tsunayoshi. Now you swapped our fates and there is no longer any difference between us. What mockery.

_tegami o ka kimashita_

_kamihikoki o otte_

_futari no kabe ko ete keru yoni_

_tondeke tondeke_

_I wrote a letter to you_

_folding it into a paper plane_

_Hoping it would reach over the fence_

_and reach you_

"Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked.

He could've asked a million questions, like, how'd you get into the world of subconsciousness? What's with those thick shackles? What's a barbed fence doing here?

And yet, he chose to simply ask this question.

"Why'd you do this for me?"

Tsuna turned around from behind the barbed fence, and broke into a large grin.

Mukuro could see him mouthing out his name in greeting, and yet no sound reached his ears.

"Tsunayoshi? Speak louder, I can't hear you."

Tsuna turned his innocent, curious face on its side and held a hand up to cup his ear.

'He…can't hear me?'

Behind Tsuna stood a tall, intimidating black fortress, one Mukuro knew to be Vindice.

Tsuna looked up again only to be hit in the face by the sharp point of a paper plane.

He unfolded it, all the while staring at Mukuro curiously.

"Anata wa itsumo so orokandesu ( You are always so foolish)."

Mukuro received a gentle smile in return.

_a itsuka jiyu ni_

_nareru toiu nomo_

_uso dato_

_shiite kunita_

_Oh, to get away_

_from this place someday_

_It's all a a lie_

_I know it for a fact._

Tsuna knows he'll be imprisoned forever. The Vindice had carved a Vongola crest on his liquid tank. And those were for long term prisoners.

_kimiga ireba donna uso datte_

_subete honto ni naru ki ga shita_

_boku to kochini kite nhanaso yo _

_keshite kono omo iwa tsuta wara nai_

_dakedo kimi o, mi teru koyo ga_

_ashite he no sasayaka na shiawa se_

_everytime I see you_

_all of this darkness fades away_

_and I believe all of these lies to be true_

_Please get over here_

_I want to talk to you_

_Maybe then you would see_

_How this distance between us affects me_

_Watching you from where I am_

_It gives me a little hope for tomorrow_

Mukuro was convinced that the Mafia world was cold, uncaring and Mafioso were all not to be trusted.

He unfolds the paper plane, which took a long time to reach him because Dame-Tsuna doesn't know how to fold a paper plane.

"Oh, shut up. I saved you from the fish bowl."

Mukuro sent him a thunderous look, one that promised a lot of pain, but a genuine smile is concealed within.

This man…he saved Mukuro at the price of his own freedom. What was there to doubt? His intentions?

From then on, he spent more and more time in the world of his subconscious, throwing paper planes over the fence to the only Mafioso he trusted.

The only one he loved.

_ikuhi ikutsuki arekara mainichi_

_kimi no kamihiko ga boku no_

_yorokobi yorokobi_

_dakedomo kimi wa_

_totsuzen boku ni tsu geta_

_to kuni i ku noyo dakara_

_bai bai bai bai_

_Days and months pass from then_

_Your paper planes were_

_my joy, my joy_

_But one day you came along,_

_more distant than you usually are._

_Telling me you were going someplace and this was_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

Mukuro fulfilled Tsuna's wishes and the rest of Vongola were surprised by his change of heart.

He went about his missions as always, and made daily visits to his subconscious world. It was these visits that held him in high spirits despite having to deal with the contempt of the other guardians.

Chrome was puzzled by this development, and one day couldn't resist inquiring why Mukuro asked her to guard over his semi-conscious form so often.

"Just seeing an old friend." He told her.

He could see she wasn't very satisfied with that answer, but she left it at that.

"T-Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro looks up to Tsuna's back after reading the words scribbled on the paper.

But Tsuna doesn't turn around.

_a kuru shimi nagara, kyo made ikite kite_

_korehodo na ita hi wa na i_

_I have seen days of endless misery and hellishness_

_But never have I cried like now_

Mukuro has seen all six hells, and he hasn't broken down in a long time now, not since he had escaped from the experimentation faculty with Ken and Chikusa.

_kimi ga ireba donno unmei no_

_egao ni ka erareru ki ga shita nda_

_namae mo shi ra nai kimi to deatte_

_mirai ga kagaya ita ki ga shita nda_

_yo bu koto mo_

_o u koto mo_

_de rare nai_

_boku niwa deki nai_

_Everytime I'm able to see you_

_I find the ability to smile_

_Even though I have no future_

_It makes me imagine mine with you_

_I can't call out to you_

_I can't follow you_

_I can't do anything_

It was after he met this man, did his impertinent smirk gradually start to change.

He started to believe in a future someone of his status, someone who was robbed of his childhood, someone as inhuman as him- could never dream of having.

Now, standing with his gloved hands latched onto the barbed wires of the fence, tears spilling out of both his red and blue eye, he can't help but feel that future has been stolen yet again.

How ironic. He actually wants to jump over the fence and re-enter Vindice Penitentiary.

* * *

><p>TSUNA POV<p>

_anata ga iru narra soredake de_

_ikiteru imi ga aru _

_hikari no sasanai kono heya de_

_mirai wa kagayaite itayo_

_You being there was_

_reason enough for me to continue living_

_In this room where no sunlight reaches_

_I could see a brighter future_

It's dark here. And cold. Now I know how Mukuro feels, suspended in liquid

every day.

However, his daily visits made me feel important, more so than Dame-Tsuna ever has.

Your paper planes- they are the only incentive for me to keep smiling.

_hini hini fueru kuda no kazu to_

_toku naru mimi_

_aruku nomo kanari kitsuku natta kana_

_mo koko kara ikite dere nai nara_

_saigo ni anata ni_

_shinpai dake wa kaketaku nai kara_

_The number of tubes_

_are increasing day by day_

_It's hard to hear anything_

_And it's difficult for me to walk_

_If I can't get out of here alive,_

_I want to see you one last time_

_I didn't want you to worry about me_

I can't feel my legs.

Even stuck in this canister of liquid, I could always feel my legs. I could wriggle my toes.

But now, I can't.

You can't imagine the amount of horror I felt upon this discovery.

But I know. I'm dying from immunodeficiency. You see, this liquid has the side-effect of immunosuppression.

Add that to my lifestyle in a tank, one I am unused to, and I can tell you it's looking dim for me.

The Vindice are worried too, sending people to monitor my condition all the time and probing all sorts of tubes into me.

I hope Gokudera-kun isn't too worried. The ironic thing is, I'm worrying over you all being worried about me.

_hashiru_

_so I ran back,_

I waited for you in the subconscious world, a pre-written letter in my hands.

_sayonara no omoi nosete_

_kawa sareru kami hikoki_

_namida wa mo misere nai_

_Sending you one last airplane_

_Filled with love_

_To tell you goodbye_

_I shouldn't show you my tears_

I quickly turned away as you read the letter, before I could see your expression.

I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hold in my tears if I saw your face.

_"matsu yo itsu madero matteru yo_

_kimi ga kuru sono hi made_

_tegami o daiji ni nakusazu ni itara_

_boku wa kimi aemasu yone…?"_

_"I'll wait for you till you come back_

_I'll keep and treasure the letters_

_So one day I can see you again_

_Right?"_

I was able to hear that last proclamation from you through the fence that separates us, and I can no longer hold back the floodgates, crying openly as I stand with my back towards you, walking slowly back to the fortress.

_are kara ikutsuki_

_mo karada wa ugoka nai_

_omukae wa mo sugu kuruno kana_

_ano toki no wakare giwa ni_

_tsuyogare nake reba_

_yokatta_

_mo oso sugita_

_ima mo dokoda de warau anata ni_

_aitai aitai aitai_

_It has been a while since then_

_I can no longer move my body_

_I can feel that the last moment is coming_

_That last time I saw you_

_if only I hadn't acted strong_

_It's too late now_

_But I want to see you all smiling somewhere_

_I want to see you…_

_I want to see you…_

_I want to see you!_

After a while, it wasn't just my legs.

I couldn't feel my entire body.

It's coming soon. I know it. The Vindice guards know it.

I can almost see Primo's face…

That was the last time I had seen you, and I regret that I did not return since then.

I have so many unsent letters. I shouldn't have wasted that letter on just a plain goodbye.

I shouldn't have acted strong, something Dame-Tsuna isn't.

I remember that smile you gave me, the smile I changed slowly.

The one that instantly cheered me up, even though it seemed so out of place on your face which usually held an incorrigible smirk.

I can see images of my family (not famiglia, family) flashing behind my eyelids.

Lambo…

Fuuta…

Bianchi…

Kyoko…

Haru…

Reborn…

I want to see you…

Onii-san…

Hibari-san…

Yamamoto…

Gokudera-kun…

I want to see you…

Chrome…

Mukuro…

I Want to see you!

Beep..Beep..Beep..

The Vindice guard monitoring Tsuna widens his eyes when he see mist forming around the criminal's hand, a paper plane materializing in his slackening grip.

_Tenko no nai sora o kieru ni_

_baindo sa reteimasu_

_anata no kureta tegami dake ga_

_watashi ni hikari o kuretan desu_

_mo kasunde tegami mo yomenai yo_

_heya ni hibiku mukishitsu na oto_

_omega moshi korega saigo nara_

_ikasete anata no moto e…_

_A sky without weather_

_Is bound to fade_

_Only your letters_

_Gave me sunshine_

_I can no longer read the letters with blurred eyes_

_Only hearing cold sounds echoing in the room_

_If this is the last moment_

_Take me to where you all are_

"Quick…we're losing him!" The Vindice medical team try desperately to save the Vongola boss that lay pale and motionless on the wet medical bed.

Beep…Beep…Beeeeeeeeeeeep…

The paper plane falls out of Tsuna's pale hand. Something in a nameless Vindice guards' bandaged-up eyes soften, and he picks up the plane to position it back in Tsuna's cold palm.

Somewhere else, a paper plane shatters as if it were made of glass instead of an illusion.

Mismatched eyes widen. This could only mean…

"Tsunayoshi!"

_anata ga ita kara zutto watashi tachi wa_

_egao o wasurezu ni irare mashita_

_fukai yama ga futari o kiri saite_

_It was only because you were there_

_That I could face my fate with a smile_

_Darkness will split us apart_

Gokudera grips Mukuro's collar tightly, unbridled fury spilling out in the form of tears running down the sides of his face. "You bastard! You didn't tell us you had contact with the Tenth!"

"Gokudera." Yamamoto, donning a morose expression, places his hand on Gokudera's shoulder, effectively stopping him. He shakes his head and gestures to Mukuro.

The abovementioned illusionist had a smile on his face, while blue bangs covered up eyes pooling with tears.

Gokudera let go of his collar.

This is a stupid plan, one only idiots of your guardians' caliber would approve of, Tsunayoshi.

Only the path of vengeance is left for me.

I break into the prison one night. Though your body has been returned to us, there was one person guilty of neglecting your health.

Bermuda Von Vichtenstein.

As I bash my way past countless guards, the light is slowly fading from my eyes.

It seems this is the limit of this body...

_mata ashita…_

_ano basho de…_

_See you again tomorrow…_

_You know where…_

And then…I saw you again, in the same field of grass… but there was no fence.

You turned to me… and smiled, fiddling about with a paper plane.

* * *

><p>So, how was it?<p>

Please review. To be honest, this is a first draft. Yes, yes, I have sat on a guideline.

But I can't find anything wrong with it.

Not now, anyway.

For those who didn't get it...

Basically, Tsuna was locked up in Vindice and Mukuro was released. Then Mukuro found that he could see Tsuna in his subconscious realm. He really must've been thinking hard about someone, hm?

And he is vulnerable when he is there, so he gets Chrome to guard him. Tsuna's letters are full of tasks for him to do for the family. Like, buying Gokudera his triple-filtered cigarettes (which are less damaging to the lungs) and whatnot. The guardians are somewhat creeped out by this sudden thoughtfulness, but they shrug it off as Mukuro's wanting to change after being saved by Tsuna.

But then, Tsuna gets a little ill because his physique isn't as tough-built as Mukuro's, so he is slowly dying. He doesn't want Mukuro and the others to worry, so he simply says he is "going somewhere". Mukuro tells Tsuna he will wait for him. But Tsuna dies, and the Vindice, who don't want the death of an important boss on their hands, try hard to keep him alive. Well, the paper plane is like Chrome's trident, it shatters if Tsuna dies. After Tsuna's death, the Vindice guard puts the paper plane back in his hand, which links Tsuna's soul back to Mukuro's. Mukuro dies while storming the Vindice prison alone. Because of the soul-link, he is able to reunite with Tsuna's spirit.

So for those of you who want links to the PV when it is completed, or those who are going to the concert, I'll see you...

...You know where...


	2. Thank you

Hello!

I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed and liked this, and after Valentine's Day (didn't want to make you sad for no reason) I decided to post this.

This is a poem I found, that so touchingly matches this story.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>These paper planes I fly to you today.<p>

I meant to fly some everyday.

But there was always work

And a thousand other things:

My planes are broken birds with pinioned wings.

I remember your planes swirling with grace,

Dancing to your bubbly laughter's pace,

Lifted by your capers and your smiling face;

You loved to give life to phoenixes galore

And fling them off tower blocks, watch them soar

In defiance of every earthly law.

I regret now not joining you,

Siding with them when you set free

Earthbound paperwork into dreams that flew;

I asked you to grow up, face the world,

But I didn't actually expect to see,

Didn't expect you to follow your planes onto the brutal road.

I've thrown my last one now,

I hope the wind will lift its wings to you,

And you can judge how well

I've tried to make my planes!

If only my spirit could be airborne like yours was…

I suppose you're much happier now,

Riding on your imaginations flight,

Away from the dull earth you understood better

Than I do.

Poor pieces of paper

Are all I have left of you.

-Kenneth Wee, "My Paper Planes."

* * *

><p>Tell me which song you hope to see in the next Carillion Della DisperazioneVita!

Songs already in Progress: Daughter of White

Fantasy Sketch

New Century

Two-faced lovers


End file.
